pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Adamantite
Overview After version 0.3.0, weapons, wands, rings, and armor have a "soft" upgrade cap of +15 from early to mid-game. Once an item reaches that level, the hero can no longer use Scrolls of Upgrade or Upgrade Goo onit. The upgrade cap is "soft" because there are two ways around it: Scrolls of Magical Infusion continue to work on all weapons and armors (apart from Tier-6 weapons), even if they are not reinforced; and Dew Blessing can actually raise all items to +16 or +17 for Mages, but not until the hero reaches depth 35 and beats Shadow Yog. In short the "soft upgrade cap" for Scrolls of Upgrade and Upgrade Goos starts from +15 and moves to +16/+17 after Shadow Yog, but can still get surpassed by Scrolls of Magical Infusion. Attempting to transfer upgrades via reforging or disenchanting will also only work up to the cap, unless the item has been reinforced with Adamantite. Reinforced items can be upgraded by all normal means, without limit. There are five pieces of Adamantite available in the game, which can only be obtained by completing a quest or defeating mini-bosses. Each piece of adamantite will reinforce a specific type of item (weapon, armor, wand or ring) when the hero takes it to the second Troll Blacksmith, Bip. The heroes should never leave the Key depths in general until they claim the boss Portal Key drops, as they will need them to obtain each Adamantite item (unless the player is sure that the specific hero because of his/her class will not need the specific adamantite item, for example Battlemages the Adamantite Weapon - Sprouted's players also usually don't reinforce the Epic Armor with adamantite and use only scrolls of Magical Infusion on it). Most of he special portal key items drop randomly by one enemy on each key depth between the 50th and the 100th defeated but one portal key item is dropped by Tengu on depth 10. Adamantite Armor On the Ancient Caves key depth, the game tracks how many Albino Giant Piranhas have been slain. Somewhere between 50 and 100 Piranhas defeated, a random Piranha will drop a Conch Shell (be sure the hero picks up all dew, meat and mushrooms, as it sometimes gets hidden below them). After returning to the dungeon, blowing through the Conch Shell will teleport the hero to the lair of the Crab King, who will drop the Adamantite Armor upon defeat. Adamantite Ring 1 After the hero defeats Tengu on depth 10, he reappears and attempts to escape to his Hideout. If the hero can defeat him a second time before he jumps 5 times around the room, he will drop the Hideout portal key. When the hero uses the potal key to follow him to his Hideout and defeats him for a third and final time, he will drop an Adamantite Ring. If the hero somehow fails to defeat Tengu for the second time before he escapes, it may still be possible to get the Hideout Key, but only if the hero has not yet visited the Ancient Sewers key depth (so just leave it for later than the Prison, just in case). On the Ancient Sewers key depth, the game tracks how many Gnoll Archers have been slain. If the hero has passed depth 10 but has not obtained the Hideout portal key, then somewhere between 50 and 100 Gnoll Archers defeated, a random Archer will drop also this item. Be sure the hero picks up all dew, seeds and gold, as it sometimes gets hidden below them. Players should have in mind that the version of Tengu in the Hideout has 100 more HP, deals more damage, teleports almost constantly in a much bigger area and also spawns almost constantly up to 7 Shinobis (meaning that up to 7 Shinobis can be active on the depth at the same time, not that he only spawns 7), who can deal decent damage as a group along with Tengu. So beating easily Tengu on depth 10 does not mean that the hero will beat him also easily on the Hideout depth immediately afterwards. Players are advised to check if the hero manages at least rather easily the enemies of the Caves, before the hero teleports to the Hideout (also until the hero is able to upgrade items with dew up to +13/+14, which happens at the end of Demon Halls, reinforcing a ring with adamantite is not necessary anyway). Adamantite Ring 2 On the Ancient City key depth, the game tracks how many Crazy Gold Thieves have been slain. Somewhere between 50 and 100 Thieves defeated, a random Thief will drop an Ancient Coin (be sure that the hero picks up all dew, seeds and gold dropped by thieves, as it sometimes gets hidden below them). After returning to the dungeon, reading the inscription on the Ancient Coin will teleport the hero to the lair of the Thief King, who will drop an Adamantite Ring upon defeat. Adamantite Wand Mages The Old Wandmaker (he is almost exactly the same with the NPC in the Original PD, apart from never giving a Phantom Fish quest and always appearing on depth 7 - he can also give wands of Flock or Teleportation as rewards, unlike the Original) leaves the Adamantite Wand behind when he teleports away after his quest is completed as a bonus quest reward (he says: "You might find this raw material useful later on. I am not powerful enough to work with it."). For Mages this happens automatically, with no extra requirements, just by completing his quest. Non-Mages Non-Mages can obtain the Adamantite Wand if they complete the Old Wandmaker's quest without defeating any enemies from the time they leave the Sewers stage. This means that the hero will have to pass depth 6 and at least part of depth 7 and complete the Old Wandmaker's quest without defeating a single enemy. The game records total number of enemies defeated as the hero enters the Prison. If that number is unchanged when the hero receives a Wand reward from the Wandmaker, he also will drop the Adamantite Wand as a bonus reward. Non-mage heroes can attempt this, but there is really no practical reason for a non-mage class to have a reinforced wand and upgrade it above +16, and also if the hero had chosen Draw Out Dew previously, he/she will lose all dew from depth 6, and most of dew from depths 7 and 8 (from 8 because he/she most probably won't have competed the previous depth within the goal moves). Adamantite Weapon On the Ancient Prison key depth, the game tracks how many Moss Covered Skeletons have been slain. Somewhere between 50 and 100 Skeletons defeated, a random Skeleton will drop an Inscribed Bone (be sure that the hero picks up all dew and seeds, as it sometimes gets hidden below them). After returning to the dungeon, reading the inscription on the Bone will teleport the hero to the lair of the Skeleton King, who will drop the Adamantite Weapon upon defeat. In order to complete the game from Dolyahaven and on the hero will certainly need his/her end-game weapon(s) well above +16/+17, unless he/she is a Mage and is mostly relying on a wand for offense (in which case he will most likely need that above +17, but the Old Wandmaker always drops an Adamantite Wand for all mages, after they complete his quest). If that weapon will be also a Tier-5 weapon (in addition to a Tier-6 weapon or a Spork which are already reinforced and are the only melee weapons able to defeat Zot in end-game), it will be essential for the hero to get the Adamantite Weapon, and it is possible to miss getting it by leaving this depth too early. The alternatives are a) to apply only Scrolls of Magical Infusion to the Tier-5 Weapon, b) transmute the Scroll of Magical Infusion and apply all of them to a Tier-6 weapon which is already reinforced, or c) upgrade the Spork which has the advantage of dealing enough damage against Zot in very high levels, and also of being already reinforced and compatible to get upgraded with both Scrolls of Upgrade and Magical Infusion. The Chainsaw Hand is also a weapon that is reinforced and Dolyaven & Zot depth enemies aren't resistant to it, but benefits very little from upgrades and also has the disadvantage of constantly needing dew to become efficient against enemies, so it should better be avoided for end-game. Apparently, players that will choose any of the a) - c) options can skip getting this adamantite item. Reinforcing For the hero to have his/her items reinforced with Adamantite, he/she needs to take them to the second Blacksmith, Bip, who can be found in the same room as the first Blacksmith, Bop. Most often their room is located on depth 11. If the hero has an Adamantite item and 50 pieces of Dark Gold Ore, Bip will reinforce a corresponding item of the hero's choosing (Bip will work on an item as long as the hero has 50 dark gold pieces and an adamantite item in his/her backpack, and he won't care if his brother's quest has been completed or not). Dark Gold Consumption As it is mentioned also in Sprouted's main page, Troll Blacksmith Bop will take all the Dark Gold Ore the hero has when reforging gear, but Bip will only take 50 pieces when reinforcing with Adamantite, and leave the rest of the Dark Gold in the hero's backpack. There is a finite amount of Dark Gold ore generated in each run, which sometimes will not be enough for using all the available Adamantite items for reinforcements (5 * 50 = 250) and using at least 100 dark gold pieces for a successful transfer of most/all upgrades in reforging (250 + 100 = 350), so players should be careful not to waste the ore, and should choose carefully which items the hero will reinforce and/or if an item will be reforged as well. A very generous depth generation might spawn approximately up to 450 Dark Gold veins, so players who don't mind farming can first mine all the Dark Gold available in the Caves and then decide how to spend it based on specific numbers, but as a rule of thumb, starting always with the item that the hero will definitely need in end-game (for example a Battlemage with the wand, a Sniper with the boomerang) is the best option for all players, farmers or not. Category:Sprouted Pixel Dungeon